


Endearing

by canistealyourcat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, These dorks, fluffy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistealyourcat/pseuds/canistealyourcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga forgot his key and his parents aren't home, so he goes to Kiyoshi's for a bit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endearing

Kiyoshi pissed him off. A lot. Hyuuga always thought he was some sort of weird kid inside of a big body. Kiyoshi was way too pure and child-like to be a second year high school student. He was annoying, always looking out for others in that gentle way of his. If he's got that big build, why doesn't he use it that way? Hyuuga didn't understand.

But he also found Kiyoshi...endearing. And he found himself smiling back at him lately. He found his heart beating faster whenever Kiyoshi looked out for him.

Of course, that's just because of his embarrassment. After all, he couldn't be mean to Kiyoshi  _all_ the time, right?

"Oi, Hyuuga, could you lend me a hand here?" Kiyoshi said. His locker door was jammed, unable to open on its hinges. Hyuuga scowled, then walked over to stand beside him.

"For such a big guy, you sure have difficulties with the smallest problems," Hyuuga said, annoyed. He adjusted a hinge near the top, popping the metal into place. "There."

Kiyoshi broke into a smile, "Wow! Thanks Hyuuga, you're so good with these things."

Hyuuga felt his cheeks heating up. "Shut up."

Kiyoshi chuckled before turning back to his gym locker. He hid his own blush, crawling up his neck at seeing Hyuuga flustered at his words.

"Wipe your sweat off, it's gross." A towel landed on his head, and Kyoshi caught it before it slid off. 

"Thanks." He sneaked a glance at Hyuuga, who's back was turned to him. Kiyoshi's blush deepened as he took in the well-toned muscle in Hyuuga's back and hips. He quickly looked away before his hands could act on their own. He draped the towel over his head as he changed out of his practice shorts and unwrapped his knee. 

Hyuuga, on the other hand, was trying not to show his embarrassment. Kiyoshi's compliments did that to him as of late. He wished they wouldn't. He wished he could actually talk to Kiyoshi without getting goddamn embarrassed at every act of kindness Kiyoshi showed him. Which was often. Too often.

_Ahh, what's happening to me? Kiyoshi is a big frickin' baby, for god's sake. He may be the great Iron Heart, but he's really just a kid. I shouldn't be embarrassed with kids..._

But he just couldn't help himself.

After they got changed, they headed to the convenience store to get some ice cream. It was boiling hot during summer practices and they sold Kiyoshi's favourite ice cream here. Hyuuga only came, of course, because of the air conditioning. It was Kiyoshi's stupid idea anyways. Hyuuga just tagged along because it was hot outside. Definitely.

"Ahh, I forgot my wallet at home." Kiyoshi said. Hyuuga was about to scowl but he just couldn't at the look of dismay on Kiyoshi's face. He managed a sigh of annoyance before fishing out come bills and putting them on the counter.

"Oh, no, Hyuuga, we can just get the ice cream another time." Kiyoshi said, taking the bills back. Hyuuga snatched them away and paid the cashier, who looked a little bit confused. 

"Just take it, you idiot. You can pay me back tomorrow." Hyuuga scowled anyways. Kiyoshi looked at him for a long moment, long enough to make Hyuuga start to blush and look away uncomfortably.

"Thank you, Hyuuga." Kiyoshi finally said.

"God, just take your ice cream and let's get out of here." Hyuuga retorted. Why was he this hot? The store had air conditioning. "It's just ice cream."

He didn't see Kiyoshi's smile because he had already turned towards the door. 

 

*

 

Hyuuga's parents weren't home.

He also forgot a key.

"Goddamnit." Hyuuga said, fuming. "I can't believe this is happening."

"You can come over, if you want. At least until your parents get back." Kiyoshi offered.

"Why are you here anyways!?"

"It's dark, I didn't want you walking home alone."

"I'm not a girl! I can handle walking in the dark!"

"Sorry."

Hyuuga's scowl melted off his face. Kiyoshi was just genuinely concerned. That was all. He sighed, exasperated. "Well, I guess I'm lucky you're here. I'll come over for a bit, then, if you don't mind."

Kiyoshi brightened, "I don't mind."

 

*

 

"Ahh! I can't believe this! Hyuuga, stop cheating!" Kiyoshi exclaimed. This was the sixth time Hyuuga had beaten him in the video game they were playing. Hyuuga just gave him an evil grin and pressed the button for another round. 

"I'm not cheating, you just suck."

"So mean, Hyuuga."

"Shut up and concentrate or else I'll kick your ass again."

After dying another two times, Kiyoshi called it quits. It still wasn't too late yet, so he turned on the TV and went into the kitchen to make some snacks.

They settled onto the couch, watching a drama that had started only last week. The silence was comfortable, with only the TV buzzing in front of them. Hyuuga couldn't help but notice how close Kiyoshi was. And how warm he was. Kiyoshi seemed to be radiating heat and that  must be why Hyuuga was overheating like a furnace right now. That had to be it.

Suddenly, Kiyoshi leaned his head on Hyuuga's shoulder. Hyuuga jumped a little, his face flushing red almost instantly.

"Ki-Kiyoshi! What are you doing!?" Hyuuga cried. But he didn't try to push Kiyoshi off.

"Hyuuga's shoulder looked comfy."

"Eh!?"

"Just be quiet and watch TV, Hyuuga."

"What-"

Kiyoshi lifted a hand and cupped it over Hyuuga's mouth. If it was possible, Hyuuga blushed even deeper.

"I said, just be quiet, okay?" Kiyoshi said, his voice hushed. He sounded slurred, sleepy. He was warm on Hyuuga's shoulder. Hyuuga could feel the bursts of air on his arm as Kiyoshi breathed. After a minute or two, Hyuuga's heart rate slowed enough for him to breathe properly. He turned his attention back to the TV.

Kiyoshi shifted. "Jun...pei..." he murmured. Hyuuga jumped again, then froze. Hearing his name started something in his gut that he couldn't ignore. He felt like he was the surface of the sun. He felt like he was going to burst. Goddamnit. Why did Kiyoshi saying his name have this effect on him? This was getting out of hand. He was just getting comfortable too.

Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned down, took Kiyoshi's stupid, sleeping face, and pressed his mouth to his. 

_What the hell!? What am I doing?_

He was about to pull away when Kiyoshi's hands-his big, warm, stupid, stupid, hands-reached up and pulled him back down.

Hyuuga wasn't sure why Kiyoshi wasn't burning his hands on Hyuuga's skin, because he felt like a kettle when the water was boiled. His mind was a mess, and as much as he tried he couldn't bring some sort of logical order to his thoughts. He just thought of Kiyoshi's mouth, Kiyoshi's eyes, Kiyoshi's hair, and that stupid grin that was sleepy and tired and annoying as hell but still managed to tug at his heart in ways that other people couldn't.

"Hyuuga..." Kiyoshi said, his voice raspy with sleep. Hyuuga's heart thumped a beat so hard he felt his chest move. 

"Goddamnit, Kiyoshi." Hyuuga growled. He gave in to the feverish heat that was mounting in his stomach. He threaded his hands through Kiyoshi's hair and turned in his spot so he could face him. Kiyoshi's movements got faster, rougher, like he was trying to claim something from Hyuuga. They came up for air, and he looked into Kiyoshi's eyes. Kiyoshi's eyes were glazed over with heat, a look that made Hyuuga sure he was going to lose something if Kiyoshi didn't kiss him again. So before Hyuuga could have a chance to regret it, he pulled Kiyoshi back for more.

Afterwards, they laid on the couch, sandwiching Hyuuga between the cushions and Kiyoshi's body. Hyuuga didn't even think to be annoyed. He just buried his face into the fabric of Kiyoshi's T-shirt and breathed in the warm, musty smell. 

"Hyuuga, do you like me?" Kiyoshi whispered.

Hyuuga blushed. He was surprised his body was even capable of blushing anymore. "Kiyoshi, you big idiot."

Kiyoshi gave a quiet chuckle, "I like you too, Hyuuga."

The TV was still on when they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're wondering then no they didn't have sex. KiyoHyuu is just too cute and innocent for that in my opinion
> 
> anyways, school's out so i have relatively more time to write fanfics. This is my first time trying KiyoHyuu so let me know what you think! Also, feel free to send me prompts on my tumblr canistealyourcat because I'm fresh out of ideas. Thanks for reading xoxo


End file.
